Poisonous Addiction
by Sam2602
Summary: The story of Alucard and Anderson as they battle through the vampire invasion... Warning: 18 and above only (I will NOT deal with any "damage" caused). More detailed warning at the top of chapter 1.
1. Chapter 1

Before you start reading any further...

**WARNING: This story WILL contain violence, strong language, smut, sexual content, male x male relationship. That said, this is for mature (age 18+) audience only. If you are underage, please turn back. You have been warned! **

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. I do NOT own the characters that are taken from Manga / Anime Hellsing. I may use historical facts as a reference from time to time, though I also may make slightly different interpretations of any actual event (in case of doubts, please refer to the Wikipedia and don't hate me for twisting history).

I set the events of this story to a present day as I am not confident enough to portray the actual age in which the Hellsing is set. I will not follow the events of the manga / anime. And now, enjoy reading!

* * *

**1. "Sheesh, change back already!"**

Alucard looked at the dark sky above him. The heavy clouds hung low and he could hear thunder off in a distance. It was still too far though, maybe three hours? Yeah, that sounded about right. His eyes easily picked up the lightings on the horizon. For now, it was just drizzling gently, as it had been for the past two days. Well, as it always has in this part of England. When he had heard about England's famous weather the first time, he thought people were just joking. In truth, he hasn't realized just how true it was until he actually ventured up to the Yorkshire and further north. He was now just on the outskirts of Nottingham, watching the countryside with a bit of melancholy.

The sight reminded of his home. Not the Hellsing Manor, his _real_ home, Transylvania. The hills here weren't as high, true, but the wild country, the fields, forests, even the imminent storm; everything made him think of the time when he was a child, running around his father's castle in search for adventures. He shook his head quickly, dismissing the thought about his father and his childhood. It was so very long time ago and he wished he would have forgotten. In fact, he often thought he had, but then a sight like this would remind him everything…

He just stood there, in the middle of the fields near the town he was about to enter, and he thought about how he got there. When did it all start? Did he sealed his fate when he became a vampire, a true No Dead King? Or was it before? Maybe on the battlefields where he got his nickname _Vlad The Impaler_? Alucard smirked at that. Nobody called him that these days. Truth was, hardly anyone knew now he used to go by that name. But no, it all started when he was just a boy of eleven years, send to the Ottomans as a hostage to keep his father loyal. Back then, his brother Radu was with him. He was such an innocent boy, four years younger than him, but what has become of him?

Alucard shook his head again. So many memories. It wasn't like him to be pondering the past. He turned his back on the nostalgic sight and looked at the town in front of him. Somewhere down there was a nest of some particularly nasty vampires. They have been raiding the town and near villages in hordes, feeding on the humans, leaving countless bodies wherever they went. Local authorities couldn't do anything against them. Most of them were dead by now already anyway. When the word of this reached Hellsing, Integra send her best _trash-disposer_ to deal with the matter.

But the last two days that he has been circling the area in search for the culprits haven't turned up anything and all he could do now was to wait for them to get out of their hiding, wherever that was. And to top it all off… Alucard let out an annoyed groan. The Hellsing has been lately too friendly with the Vatican and he's been send on several missions together with their priests as a gesture of good will. _"Good will, my ass!"_ Alucard grunted again and wondered what dimwit he'd have to deal with this time around. The bloody idiot couldn't even get there in time! He was still toying with the idea of disposing of the man just for the hell of it, when a knife pierced his shoulder, making him turn sharply towards the attacker.

"Missed me, bloodsucker?"

With that, he launched at the man, drawing his guns in quick smooth motion and firing it at him before the other could blink an eye. One bullet caught him in the forearm, the other grazed his cheek.

"You're late, Anderson."

Anderson just shrugged, the grinned as he touched his bleeding cheek and licked the blood from his fingers, the wound already healing.

"I got hold up in London."

"Like hell you did!"

Alucard was glaring daggers at him. Alexander Anderson, the priest of the Vatican, regenerator, his enemy and for now, obviously, his partner for this mission. _"The Gods have strange sense of humour, pairing me with his of all people!"_ He thought bitterly, though outwards he just asked.

"Why did they send you? One would think you were too _busy_."

"Nobody else wants to work with you anymore. I wonder why, with that _charming_ personality of yours."

He send another knife flying towards Alucard, though he knew the other would dodge it easily. It was part of the game they always played. All this banter to and fro, attempts to kill each other, all just a part of the game. Well, they _did_ hate each other. Neither of them could point exactly to what it was that pissed him about the other the most. They would probably agree that the mere presence of the other person is an abomination and insult of its own.

"Well, I'd hate to bother you then. You can hurry and go back. I can deal with this on my own anyway, you'd just be in a way."

Alucard caught the knife that Anderson flung at him between his fingers. He could feel tiny cuts that it made close up as quickly as they appear. He toyed with the knife, watching the other man with his mad red eyes. He smelled his blood in the air and his tongue flicked over his lips, revealing the sharp canines. Anderson noticed and grinned.

"Wanna piece of me, fucker? Just come and try. Give me an excuse, I'm _begging_ you!"

"Tseh, as if I wanted something as foul as your blood."

"The others may disagree on that."

Sure enough, they were slowly being surrounded by a large group of vampires. Their gleaming eyes and bared teeth shone despite the lack of moonlight. Alucard took a quick count of them.

"Thirty-five. Piece of cake. So, what do you say, priest, how about a contest? The one with more kills wins?"

"Sure. What's the price?"

"Scotch?"

"You've got a deal!"

And just like that, they put all their differences aside and stood with backs to each other, facing the tightening circle of hungry vampires that were lured here by the scent of their blood.

As they started disposing of the oncoming creatures, it struck Alucard that these vampires were starved for blood, crazed with their hunger enough to attack anything that moved. They were disorganized, just throwing themselves at them without any sort of self-awareness or self-preservation at least. He caught the nearest one by the neck and pulled, a fountain of blood erupted from the torn arteries. He tossed the head aside and watched with satisfaction as the vampire slumped to the ground. He looked up, his eyes shining with bloodlust and he snatched next one, burying his teeth into the young woman's shoulder. She screamed in pain and shocked as he started draining her, ignoring her attempts to get free. Her struggling grew feebler until she was just hanging limply in his hands. He looked down at what once had been a lovely face and thrust his hand inside her chest, tearing her heart out before devouring it. He tossed the wrecked body aside and he reached for another, laughing insanely.

Anderson swung his sword, halving the vampire before him in one strike. Before the body fell apart, he swung the sword again and detached the head, watching the body fall in pieces down. He caught a movement with the corner of his eyes and draw a knife, spinning around in one fluid motion, severing the head of his attacker.

"Really, this is no fun. It's like they _want_ to be killed!"

Anderson spat on the body of his next opponent and just looked around. His heart was beating with the adrenalin rush, but he couldn't even enjoy it. This was way too easy.

"Ha! Take that!"

Alucard finished the last vampire and looked up almost regretfully.

"What, no more? Okay, so that's one, two, three… Sixteen, seventeen!"

"Seventeen here as well… That's thirty-four. Didn't you say there was one more? Did you actually learn how to count, idiot?"

"There were thirty-five. Let's count them again!"

They recounted all the bodies but the result was the same.

"One got away."

"Impossible! I've watched them carefully."

"Well, apparently not! You were probably too busy to _feed_."

Anderson looked at him with disgust. Alucard's face was painted red with blood, his clothes was drenched and his eyes were gleaming more than ever.

"I couldn't help it."

He actually just shrugged his shoulders and grinned, then he stretched and cracked his neck slowly like a cat after eating too much. His form shimmered for a second, then he burst into million pieces. Where Alucard stood a moment ago, a huge black dog appeared. Hell hound.

The monster's snout lifted in the air, trying to catch the smell of the run-away vampire. His many eyes were watching the distant horizon, each in different direction. Then they all snapped to one spot and the hound started after it.

"Hey!"

Anderson shouted after the dog but he was away before he finished that one syllable.

"Damn him!"

He started after him on foot, catching up with him half a mile later. On the edge of a small village stood a shack, no bigger than your average tool shed on a garden. The hound was just sitting in front of it, grinning madly at the door, his tongue lolling in and out.

"Sheesh, change back already!"

The beast stood and shook his body as if trying to get out of his coat the rain drops that started falling a moment ago. His form blurred and the next instant, Alucard stood in its place, keeping the mad grin and glinting eyes.

"She's inside. Looks like there's a lair in the basement. And the little bitch led us right to it."

"Fine. Let's check it out if there are any others of her kind. Might be good to ask her some questions too. Those little vamps back there hardly looked like the ones we were sent here for."

"Yeah."

On that, they could agree. The information they got was clear. The group was extremely organized. These must have been newbies, barely few days old in vampire age. As for their actual age, Alucard guessed they were between sixteen and twenty. Just a bunch of kids whose playing got out of hands. The girl inside was no exception. He could hear her whimpering down in the basement. She was praying actually, whispering into the darkness. _"O Lord, show your mercy to me and gladden my heart. O Good Samaritan, come to my aid, I am like the sheep that went astray…"_

"Foolish child."

"Huh?"

"Nothing. She seems to be one of your kind."

Anderson looked at him confused but decided not to ask and just followed him inside.

"Looks like there is no one else."

Alucard nodded in agreement and pointed towards a slightly shaking wardrobe at the end of the room. The girl in it took a sharp intake of breath and as they started walking towards her, then broke into sobs.

They took deliberately long time to cross the room. It was filled with all sorts of filthy rugs, matrasses and rotting food. The stench of the place was overwhelming. It smelled like cats have been living, and dying, here too. There was a dampness as well. The walls were half covered with mould.

"Open the door, little girl. We're not gonna eat you. Yet."

Alucard chuckled and winked at Anderson who just ignored him and drew his sword, bringing it down on the wardrobe's door, cracking it open.

"D-d-don't k-kill me, p-p-please!"

"You better answer few questions."

"I-I yes! I will answer anything."

The girl had thick northern accent. "_She must be from further up north."_ Alucard realized. Anderson meanwhile started questioning her.

"Okay, let's start with something simple. What's your name?"

"E-Elaine, sir. Elaine Patterson."

"Alright. And what is a girl like you doing here, Elaine?"

He notice that the girl was clutching a rosary in her trembling hands and he now understood what Alucard meant by _his kind_.

"P-Peter, t-that's my boyfriend. W-was… Oh, God, oh God! S-so much blood!"

The girl broke into another fit of sobs. Alucard's patience was dissipating quickly.

"She's not gonna tell us anything useful, Anderson. Let's finish her and leave. I'm getting thirsty for that Scotch."

"N-no! Wait! I c-can tell you anything you want! P-please, Father, please don't let him…"

She trailed off as Alucard bore his eyes into her.

"Answers, now. Or the mad bloodsucker takes you for dinner."

"Y-yes! Peter brought me here. We… We were meeting some of his friends. We were all, y-you know…"

"No. You were what?"

"S-supporters."

"Eh?"

Anderson looked at her with confusion, then turned to Alucard.

"She means supporters of vampires. Kids these days think it's some kind of culture, like hippies in seventies."

"You're kidding."

"Nope, wish I were. The likes of her and her friends like to dress up and put on dark make-up and all. Once in a while, one of them stumbles upon a real vampire and they are so fucking ecstatic, that they either let the vampires drain them or turn them. The latter is worse as they are often just left alone afterwards. They have no idea how to handle the power, how to feed without killing, how to hide during the day… They end up dead pretty soon after their _birth_."

Anderson turned back to the girl, his face even more disgusted than when he was looking at Alucard previously.

"Is that true?"

"Y-yes."

Elaine peeped quietly, scared out of her wits by the angry look in the priest's eyes. Mad vampire was one thing, but the Father of the Church looking like that…

"Next question. Where are others?"

"What? What others?"

"Don't play dumb with me! Where are the ones that turned you and your friends? Where are those that terrorize the town and these villages?"

"I… I don't know where they are staying, I swear! They came here three weeks ago and turned us. We were so happy back then. But we couldn't eat any of the normal food and we grew so hungry… W-we… We had to…"

She started crying, but continued.

"Then, two days ago came of them, Virgil, I think. And he told us that someone is coming and that we have to stay hidden. And we did, but then… The blood… We smelled it and… We were so hungry…"

"And you came to the source of it. This Virgil, did he say where the others might be hiding? How many are there of them? How many hiding places? Anything that could help us find them?"

"Will you let me go if I tell you?"

Alucard made a clicking sound with his teeth but it was Anderson who answered.

"Yes. I will let you go."

The obvious relief showed on her face and she smiled through the tears.

"Thank you, Father. Virgil said there were three groups around the town. I don't know how many there are exactly, about twenty in each group I think. Their leader is Marcos, he's staying somewhere else though. I think he's not from around here. Peter once said that Marcos has a castle in Scotland from which he directs everything. Virgil is the only who knows him in person though. He leads the vampires here."

"Here? There are more groups like this?"

"I think so. Peter said that we were just a beginning, that a new age is starting and vampires will rule England and soon the whole world."

"Yeah, that's not gonna happen. Okay, Anderson, you have your answers. _Now_ can I eat her?"

Anderson sighed and looked the girl in the eyes. She was barely sixteen, her big round eyes were once chestnut brown, her now tangled hair were the colour of honey. She must have been pretty once. His eyes met hers and he smirked.

"Yeah. Knock yourself out."

"W-what?! No! Father, you promised! You promised you won't kill me!"

"Huh? No, I promised to let you go, didn't I? Well, I _am_ letting you go. I am letting you go to meet our Father Maker and face his judgement."

"F-father…"

Alucard grinned at Anderson, then turned his gaze upon the hysterical girl.

"_Father_…"

"What?!"

He looked at her annoyed.

"Can you at least s-say the prayer… The Absolution…"

He arched his eyebrow at her, then shook his head.

"If you were a person, I would. But you're a monster, you have no _soul_ to be prayed for."

With that, he turned on his heel and walked away to the sounds of the girl's wailing and pained screams as Alucard started his feast. Before he reached the stairs that led up the door and out of the shack, he heard the cracking of the bones and turned around. Alucard was standing in a pool of blood and bones. There was no evidence that this was a person just a moment ago. He shook his head at him, then headed out.

* * *

Hello everybody! First chapter of my new story, yay! I hope you liked the start of the story. =^.^=

Please leave comments if you liked or didn't like.

Also, please excuse any grammatical or spelling mistakes.


	2. Chapter 2

**2. "You still owe me one."**

It was almost two in the morning when they reached Nottingham. The storm hasn't arrived yet, though the rain was falling down in heavy curtains.

"I'm telling you, it won't work like this." It wasn't that the priest wanted to complain about the plan, he just didn't see how it would work. He looked at the great beast beside him and frowned. "You know, you _could_ have look less suspicious. Can't you make yourself into a German Shepard or a Labradoodle?"

The low growl was his answer, together with the eyes that turned at him and said it all. _"I'm NOT a fucking dog!"_ Anderson shook his head, grumbling as he made his way to the spot they chose. It was old factory district, mostly abandoned buildings were lined up on either side of the road. It was a perfect hideout for vampires and it was away from populated areas to avoid any collateral damage while dealing with the bastards.

The trick was to lure them out. Anderson came up with the idea using their blood again and Alucard agreed, though he then changed his mind, explaining that the ones in the city might actually be a lot more aware of the situation and could recognize him or the smell of vampire blood. Thus, they finally decided that Anderson would just his hand and let some blood spill to lure out the vampires while Alucard stays in his Hell Hound disguise, pretending to be just a dog on a walk with his master.

"Nobody would believe it, you know? Just one look at you and it's freakin' obvious!" Anderson was grumbling, watching the _dog_ padding beside him.

"_It's a well-known fact that ordinary people see what they want to see. They definitely don't want to see a Hell Hound roaming outside their house."_ That's what Alucard replied before changing into the beast and setting off in the town's direction. But Anderson still had his reserves. After all, the _dog_ was almost as big as an average person, the ruby red eyes shone in every direction and his teeth reminded him strongly of an alligator.

Be as it is, Anderson still followed the plan and came to a stop on a large parking lot in the middle of the factory district. He looked around, scanning the area. "See anything?"

The hound left for a moment, circled the parking lot and surrounding buildings, then came back and sat before Anderson, shaking his enormous head.

The priest took one last glance around and nodded. "Let's start then."

The dog gave him a grin and in a blink of an eye launched at him, sinking his teeth into the flesh on his forearm, tearing the skin and the clothes.

"Ouch! You bastard!" He kicked at the beast and draw his sword, stabbing one of the large paws quickly. "Back off or I swear as God is my witness that I will make you into a tapestry."

The dog looked at him and he could swear he was laughing at him, his eyes full of mischief, daring him to try. He was about to attack him when he heard a scraping sound nearby. Metal on concrete – door must have been opening somewhere.

The vampires started crawling nearer, their movements slow and cautious. They were watching Anderson and the huge monster that were jumping in front of him like an oversized goat.

"_A werewolf?"_ One of the vampires was watching the beast carefully, not sure what to make of it. Werewolves were rare, but he knew they existed though he has never seen one in person. This one looked different from what he heard about them. And the way he moved… It was like a liquid or smoke, sliding and changing, shimmering then solidifying again. A demon perhaps?

The other vampires now closed a circle around the man and hound. There were perhaps seventeen of them. They were waiting for something, watching, sniffing the air that was filled with Anderson's blood. They eyed the beast nervously but held the circle tight.

Anderson watched them calmly. Unlike the kids they met earlier, these were definitely mature vampires with discipline and self-control. And well-fed obviously. They weren't here for the blood, they came to see who ventured into their territory. He looked at Alucard who remained in his hound form even now and smirked.

"First, I want to speak to your leader, Virgil I believe he's called." He kept his voice low and slow with a smile on his face as if talking to a group of children in the orphanage.

"Who're you to make any demands? This is our place!" It was the cautious vampire that eyed the hound so much before. He was still keeping on the outer side of the circle, though he easily towered over them all, being about the same high as Anderson himself.

"Oh, my apologies. Have I not introduced myself? My name is Alexander Anderson, I am from the Iscariots." He gave him rather maniacal grin, obviously waiting for the panicked reaction of the vampires around him.

"Huh? The what?" The vampire looked at him stupidly.

"The Iscariots! You know, Vatican, Holy Church…" Anderson was greatly ticked off by the lack of reaction to his announcement. To make matters worse, the damn hound was snickering beside him. He kicked him in the ribs, hissing at him.

The hound shimmered, changing into Alucard's shaking form. The vampire was shaking with laughter. "Oh my God, Anderson, you should see your face! _The Iscariots_!" He mimicked Anderson's incredulous face as he was speaking before, then broke into another fit of laughter that bounced off the walls of the old buildings surrounding them, magnifying the sound.

"Shut up, you idiot! Hey! I said shut up! Oi, are you listening?!" He stabbed his sword into Alucard's shoulder, finally making him stop laughing for the moment.

The vampires watched the display in utter disbelief. Then the one, obviously the speaker of the lot, brightened up with sudden realization. "Oh, you're like those, what they're called, entertainers? Like from a circus?"

The speed with which Anderson moved through the circle, effectively cutting the two vampires that stood in his way in half, and pointed the tip of his sword to the speaker's neck, was unlike anything that any of them have ever seen before.

"No. Vampire hunters." With that, he swung his other sword and killed another vampire that was about to attack him.

Alucard watched the show, still chuckling to himself. One of the vampires crept up behind him but before he could even lift a hand, Alucard was facing him with both guns drawn. The vampire was dead before he hit the ground.

"I'll ask one more time. Where is your leader? The one that comes by the name Virgil. Speak!" Anderson pierced the skin of the vampire with his sword, his eyes fixed on him.

"You can kill me. I won't tell you a thing." The vampire spat at him.

"Look, we can do it the easy way, or the h-" Anderson got cut off mid-sentence as one of Alucard's silver bullet buried itself into the vampire's forehead and he dropped to the floor dead. "I was talking to him!"

"Ups, sorry!" Alucard tilted his head and shrugged his shoulders.

"What half-assed apology is that?! And what do you mean by _ups_? Don't you see where you're firing?" The priest was fuming with anger. The damn vampire was ridiculous!

"I said _sorry_, didn't I? I wasn't aiming at him. I was aiming at you." Alucard gave him a broad grin, his teeth shining white but speckled with blood now and there.

"I'm gonna quarter you, bloodsucker!" Anderson charged at him but was stopped by three vampires that ganged up on him. Meanwhile, Alucard turned his attention to other vampires that were still alive and trying to kill him.

The fight took them longer than they expected actually. The vampires proved to be truly well-trained and organized. It didn't take them long before they realized they were losing and they sent for enforcements. Before the second group of the vampires arrived, there weren't any of the first group to be saved though. Upon their arrival, they found Alucard and Anderson in the middle of the bodies of their fallen comrades, having a fist fight.

"Get over it, Anderson! You'd do the same given a chance." Alucard was circling the priest with mock expression.

"That's because you're a monster and you should be wiped from the face of the earth once and for all!" Anderson was glaring daggers at the vampire that was laughing at him so obviously.

The banter between continued for few more minutes before they realized they were surrounded by fresh vampires once more and they turned their attention to them. Like the first group, the new ones were just as skilled and organized. Even more so. Once they saw what happened to their friends, they quickly changed their tactic and made sure to attack in groups.

The tactic would have worked really, on ordinary priest with ordinary pet vampire, but Anderson and Alucard proved to be far too unpredictable to fight. Not only they were leagues stronger than all the vampires of the group combined, but they also kept trying to finish each other off in between the fights, making it impossible to guess what their next move will be.

The fight was over. Bodies, limbs and heads were in a wide circle around the two vampire hunters. Blood of their enemies was flowing in a river towards the nearest sewage entrance.

"_And the beast was taken, and with him the false prophet that wrought miracles before him, with which he deceived them that had received the mark of the beast, and them that worshipped his image. These both were cast alive into a lake of fire burning with brimstone."_ Anderson was watching the blood, reciting the Revelation, his rosary between fingers.

"Praying for their souls? Thought you said they had none…" Alucard watched him pensively.

"They don't." It was obvious that he wasn't going to say anything more than that. He turned to Alucard and watched as his injuries healed before his eyes just as his own were already healing too.

"You still owe me one." He smirked at the vampire who just looked at him with puzzlement. "Scotch, you idiot. You still owe me that drink."

"What? No way! You didn't win! I killed the last vampire." Alucard shook his head vigorously.

"Only after I allowed you to. Which means you did as I instructed you, making you a tool and me the real killer." Anderson's logic, what's more to say?

Alucard was about to argue some more, but the night was getting late and the sun would come up in less than three hours. "Fine. But the next round is on you."

They left the parking lot with over three dozens of dismembered bodies behind them. With first sun rays, they would all turn to ashes, leaving nothing behind to be found by an unfortunate passers-by.

* * *

The pub they emerged from was almost empty saved for two or three other customers. The barman looked downright upset when they appeared and ordered drinks. It was no wonder, they both looked like they went through a slaughter house. The poor man had no idea how close that assumption was. By the time the two strangers got up, they had drank a bottle of his best scotch each. At least the weirdo in red cloak paid everything and even left him huge tip for his troubles.

As both of them kept regenerating quickly, getting drunk was a hard thing to accomplish. But as they left the pub, the effects of the high amount of alcohol they consumed in such a short time were definitely showing. Alucard was laughing madly, occasionally singing in terribly tuneless voice. Anderson kept mumbling verses from Bible, getting them wrong and repeating them several times before moving onto the next one.

"We still have… hick… to f-find the last g-group… hick… and that leader, Virgo." Anderson tried to shake his head to clear his mind.

"Virgil." Alucard corrected him while stumbling into a trash can and crashing into a wall consequently.

"Right, that one." Anderson yawned and looked around. Where the hell were they? It seemed like a back alley, all deserted and dark. There were no lights and the main street must have been too far for the lights to reach all the way here.

A thunder raged above their heads. They were both drenched to the skin, but they didn't seem to notice. The dried blood was slowly washing off their clothes and skin.

"Hey, priest, that place looks abandoned." Alucard pointed to a double-door that had old chain lock wrapped around the handles. The place looked like old storage place or maybe a back door to a shop that was from the other side. In any case, the vampire was right, the place seemed empty. They had to stay somewhere over the day. Not that Anderson would have to avoid the sun, but there was no point in staying awake when the vampires must have gotten into hiding over the day. Besides, he really felt like hitting a floor any time soon.

Alucard ripped the chain in half without any seeming effort and they entered the building. It was really just a storage, from the look of things that were left behind, it served as a local storeroom for a mattress shop. It looked like it haven't been used in ages though. There were several mattresses tossed on the floor, thick layer of dust covering the plastic wrapping. Some were apparently used by rats or some other rodents before. Maybe even cats by the smell of the place. Still, it was dry and unlikely to draw attention.

Alucard was still singing some horrible tune, currently _dancing_ with one of the mops that was left behind as well. Anderson watched him, his vision swimming slowly. When did they got on a boat? He shook his head, trying to focus. Oh, right, not a boat, just whiskey, a lot of it.

"Hey!" Anderson started with a shock as Alucard stumbled into him in his attempts to dance around the room.

"Teehee." Alucard's incoherent singing stopped finally when he toppled over and landed on Anderson.

The priest tried to push him away but the vampire could just as well be a granite block. Alucard lifted his head after a moment, his vision blurry. He blinked few times, staring stupidly into Anderson's furious yet drunken face.

"Get off, you! Hey, stop goofing around!" Anderson struggled some more but the alcohol had a firm grip on his body and he was unable to use his powers to get rid of the giggling idiot on top of him.

"Have anyone told you before that you have peculiar eyes?" Alucard was peering at Anderson only inches from his face. The priest looked confused, his slowed mind trying to make a sense out of what he heard.

"Really pretty." Alucard chuckled again and before the priest could stop him, their lips connected in a kiss.

The sudden sensation gripped them both and they locked in a fierce hungry kiss, battling for the domination of one other with their tongues. Before they realized what was happening, clothes got quickly stripped and thrown away.

Anderson's hands were feeling up the body above him, his mind clouded with sudden lust. Alucard didn't waste any time either, his tongue running around the priest's nipples, collar bones and finally, his neck. Upon arriving there, Anderson gave a little moan and Alucard sank his teeth in, drawing blood into his mouth, tasting it slowly. "So good. I've never tasted anything like this before."

Anderson didn't protest, it felt too good to stop it. Instead, his hands slipped down Alucard's back and to his ass. He squeezed it roughly and upon receiving a moan from the vampire, he proceeded.

It didn't take long and they were naked, their bodies covered in sweat, the air heavy and filled with their panting. Alucard lifted his hips slowly, then sat down on Anderson's erection with one swift motion.

The heat, the tightness, it was overwhelming. Anderson let out a deep growl. Something primal woke up in him and he grabbed Alucard's hips, forcing him lower. The vampire threw his head back with a howl of mixed pleasure and pain. They didn't wait, they wanted this, _needed_ this. Alucard started riding Anderson's lap with relentless speed, moaning loudly at each movement.

Anderson was reaching his climax quickly. As it approached, he pushed off the ground and topped Alucard, driving himself into him hard, making him scream for more. Alucard gave in first, shooting his semen out with shuddering cries. As his muscles clenched around Anderson's member, he thrust one last time and emptied himself deep within the vampire's body.

They lay there for a long time, the alcohol slowly getting absorbed by their bodies as they fell asleep. When they woke up, the sun was almost setting. Alucard stretched like a cat and reached for his clothes, dressing slowly. Anderson kept silent and dressed as well.

"We're even now." It was the vampire speaking first.

"What?" Anderson looked at him puzzled.

"The drinks." Alucard licked his lips, flashing his teeth for a moment. "You taste really good, priest. So we're even. For now."

With that, he laughed madly and dusted off his cloak, opening the door just as the last sun ray left the street. Anderson watched after him, his fingers automatically touching the place where he was bitten the night before. It was healed already as he knew it would, but for some reason, he could still feel the teeth piercing his skin and the blood flowing out, the lips of the vampire kissing the spot afterwards. He shook the memory off and started after Alucard. _"I'll get you for this, bloodsucker!"_ He thought to himself before catching up with the vampire.

* * *

Hello! Another chapter's out. Hope you all like it. Please leave comments. Thank you all for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

**3. "You started a fire in there?!"**

"I told you, he's not here! He left as soon as the sun went down." The vampire was struggling feebly against Alucard who help him under his neck, crushing his windpipe.

"Not the answer I was looking for." Anderson nodded at Alucard and the vampire grabbed the vampire's hand and with madness in his eyes bit his wrist, tearing off a chunk of flesh. The vampire screamed in pain and for a moment looked like his eyes will pop out.

"For God's sake! You're insane! Both of you!" He yelled at them at the top of his lungs, blood flowing from his torn artery.

"Thou shalt not take the name of the Lord thy God in vain!" Anderson roared at him and before Alucard could jerk the poor bastard out of the way, the priest pierced the vampire's eye, running the blade all the way before cutting his head off with the other bayonet.

"You psycho! You could have cut me!" Alucard was checking his hand that was holding the vampire's neck just a moment ago.

"And I regret deeply that I haven't." He kicked the head that was lying near his foot viciously and spat. "Scum."

"You do remember we were questioning him though, don't you? How the hell are we going to find that Virgil now?" Alucard was watching the pool of blood that was quickly spreading from the body; somewhat regretting he couldn't keep questioning him longer. He started to be hungry.

Anderson shot him dangerous look, then turned and walked away.

"Hey! _Hey!_ I'm talking to you!" Alucard followed him after cleaning his shoes briefly on one of the bodies that lay in the warehouse they found the vampires in. "Anderson!"

The priest haven't stopped and just walked outside. "Fucking England. Why is it _always_ raining?" Indeed, the rain was pouring again and it looked like another storm was coming their way.

"Anderson!" Alucard caught up with him finally and blocked his way.

"Get out of my way, bloodsucker." He growled at him and tried to push past him. Alucard wouldn't budge though, he easily moved in front of him again. Anderson pointed the bloodied blade at him and barked out the words again. "Get. Out. Of. My. Way."

"No." Alucard looked at him almost cheerily now, his eyes twinkling with mischief and craziness. He was challenging him, daring him to come at him. No matter how much they were cautioned to work together, neither of them could keep it up for long.

"You're on, vampire!" Anders assumed a position, ready to strike.

"Heh, I think I already was _on_ last night." Alucard smirked at the innuendo. "Wanna repeat?"

Anderson let out an unintelligible stream of words and threw himself at the vampire. Alucard had his guns out before he could blink and was aiming at him. "I really would rather repeat the last night's end, you know? You really do need to practice a bit more." He mocked him, was making fun of him. The priest couldn't let that go. He attacked with both his swords, slashing before him with blazing eyes. Alucard simply whirled around, firing his gun. He emptied then both into the other man, laughing madly.

Anderson barely noticed the holes that started hissing as they healed already. His blades cut Alucard on several places but the damn vampire just kept laughing and returning the attacks. With one lucky move, he managed to kick Anderson's blade away, leaving him with just one.

"To make it even." Alucard grinned and tossed away one of his guns. "Or maybe it's still not fair to you, huh?" He then tossed aside even the other gun and faced him again.

"You think I'll stand for that?" Anderson dropped the other blade and charged him with his fists, throwing punches like a professional training machine. Alucard wasn't holding back either. The years of experience he had taught him much and his strength was without match.

They kept at it for almost an hour, both of them bloodied and torn, but still standing and laughing. It was exhilarating to just fight like that, to let out the steam. Despite the fight they had to go through when they disposed of the last group of the vampires, they were charged with energy that needed to be let out. The air around them cracked with tension and charge. The storm arrived and lightings were illuminating the scene. There was a large warehouse near river. A smoke was rising from it slowly, black and thick. There was a large concrete yard before the warehouse surrounded with high brick wall all around. And there were two figures fighting each other. Blotches of blood were in a wide circle around them. Bullet holes were visible in the walls and ground. Deep slashes were marring the concrete. A wall was crumbled into the river on one side. The smoke rising from the warehouse got thicker and windows burst outwards with explosion of flames.

"You started a fire in there?!" Anderson looked at the warehouse that was going up in flames despite the heavy rain.

"Ups, I might have accidentally thrown a lighted match there. How careless of me!" Alucard laughed and looked from the flames at Anderson again. "We should get out of here before somebody arrives."

The priest just lifted his eyes, looking at him over his glasses, his face a mask of madness. "I'm not letting you go now!" He charged at him again and caught him under the neck, throwing him at the nearest piece of a wall. It crumbled under the impact and Alucard fell into the river.

The vampire shot out of it quickly, coughing up the muddy water and hissing like a cat in a bath. "What did you do that for?!" He glared at Anderson angrily. "I'll get you for that!"

"That's my line!" Anderson didn't give him any more time and charged at him again. Alucard was caught off-guard and the priest pinned him to the wall, crushing the back of his neck. He heard the vampire gasp when few of his ribs broke.

"I've got you now!" Anderson cried victoriously and pressed more. "I'm gonna fucking kill you finally!"

Alucard just laughed and managed to turn his head. Their eyes met and he winked at the priest.

Without thinking, Anderson pulled out his cock and pulled down Alucard's trousers just enough to bare his ass, ramming into him the moment he saw it.

"Fuck!" The vampire swore. "Slow down!"

But Anderson had no intention of slowing down. He felt the incredible rush like the night before. Without his senses dulled by the alcohol, he could _feel_ everything so well his head spun for a moment. He recovered quickly though and continued thrusting in hard, making him hit the wall with every move. Alucard just put one hand in front of him to shield his face at least, the other hand reaching into his pants to find a release as well.

It was over quickly. Anderson let go of him finally and stumbled away, pulling his trousers back on. Alucard was leaning on the wall still, there was blood and semen trickling down his thighs but he was just panting and laughing softly.

"What's so funny, bloodsucker?" Anderson looked at him without interest.

"Won't I get a kiss this time?" He asked and in a blink of an eye stood in front of him. His eyes were blazing, reflecting the flames that were consuming the warehouse behind them. Before Anderson could stop him, he caught him in his arms and kissed him fiercely, then quickly moved his mouth over his neck and bit down, gulping down few mouthfuls before he was pushed away.

"We really should be going now." Anderson stated in a dry voice and Alucard nodded.

They could hear fire trucks' sirens getting closer.

* * *

The mansion seemed oddly quiet. It was nearly sunrise. _"They must be still sleeping."_ Alucard thought and for once was grateful. He felt like shit and wanted nothing more than take a shower and get a proper day's sleep in his coffin. He slowly made his way to his room and opened the door."

"Where the fuck have you been?!" Integra's shrill voice filled the entire room, bouncing off the walls several times before dying.

"Hello sweetling! I see you have been sleeping well!" Alucard gave her one of his totally-innocent-vampire looks and smiled brilliantly.

"I see you haven't." Integra gave him a levelled look, choosing not kill him for the obvious insult, taking in his appearance instead. His clothes was somewhat shabby, dirty and torn in places, there were blood stains on it too; his hair was mussed and he generally looked like he had couple of rough nights behind him. The only odd thing about him was the twinkle in his eyes, the smile that he kept plastered on his face. She couldn't decide whether he looked like a happy drunk or insane drunk, but drunk for sure. She could even smell alcohol from him though that wasn't that rare.

Integra herself wasn't looking much better though. True, she was missing the torn clothes and blood stains, but the dark circles under her eyes, nervous caffeine tick and pile of cigars' buds told the story well enough. Alucard wanted to make an ironic comment, but the moment he said it, he knew something was off. Integra stood up now and walked over to him, measuring him up with her eyes till she stopped right in front of him, her look uncompromising.

"Get yourself cleaned up and meet me in my office in half an hour. And have a full report ready by then, I expect you to say where and what you have been doing, why you haven't reported back yesterday and haven't informed me about staying wherever the hell you were for another night and why on earth you look like you just went through a mental institute. Oh, and one more thing, I want to know why the Iscariots are filing in an official complaint about your behaviour, demanding your head." With that, she passed him and left the room.

Alucard haven't even turned his head, just stared in front of him in mild amusement, wondering what it was that Anderson would be complaining about. The thought of the priest brought a memory to his mind and he smirked, sighed and finally snapped from his thoughts. _"Shower first, then take on the dragoness herself."_ He chuckled to himself and walked to the bathroom, leaving the door opened as always.

When Alucard finally arrived to Integra's office, the sun behind the tinted glass has already risen and he felt the strong urge to sleep, his body all sluggish and tired from everything it experienced in the past two days. It wasn't that he would _need_ to sleep, just as he didn't need to eat or breathe, it was simply something he did to replenish his reserves quicker rather than using them all up. When he went without sleep or nourishment for too long, his body wasn't regenerating as fast. He was still far from that but he made it his point to keep himself from it. Once was enough…

"-and so… Are you listening to me?!" Integra barked at him and he realized she's been talking to him for some time now.

"Oh, got my thoughts on something else." He grinned at her.

"What kind of apology is that?!" She glared at him angrily. She was tired and the damn vampire was making her headache worse. "Listen up, idiot, whatever you were doing for the past two nights made a real buzz in the underworld. Vampires are mobilizing as if something big was going down and there's talk about other creatures crawling up as well. Werewolves-" She stopped at the look on his face. Alucard was cringing his nose as if sniffing something particularly nasty. "What?!"

He shrugged and replied. "Nothing, it's just that every time I think of one of those, I remember the stench of some particularly dirty wet dog."

She stared at him for a moment, then shouted. "Get it together!" She shook all over, wanting to shoot the bastard and be done with it.

"You were so much cuter when you were a girl, you know?" He sighed theatrically.

"Shut up! Anyways, as I was saying, the werewolves- Stop making that face! _They_ are told to be seen around as well. It's unusual since _they_ are rarely heard of these days, keeping mainly to themselves. For whatever reason, they are teaming up with vampires and attacking humans."

At that, Alucard looked at her. For a brief moment, she could swear he looked troubled. "This could get complicated." He stated the obvious but she wondered whether there might be more to it.

"What happened in Nottingham?" She asked finally. She has been curious ever since she saw him come back.

"Oh, this and that…" He just rolled his shoulders as if he was talking about weather.

"Don't give me that shit, Alucard! I know something happened and I want to hear it from you now." She pierced him with her glare.

"I don't know what you heard, but he had nothing to complain about, he had just as good a time as me." Alucard finally answered.

"What the hell are you talking about?" She looked at him blankly, lost.

"Huh? Ummm, what were _you_ talking about?" Alucard peered at her, not entirely sure as what to make of it. When she said earlier that the Iscariots were making a complaint, he assumed it was the priest making some outrageous accusations about him. _"Well, maybe not that outrageous…" _He mused and waited for her response.

"You let a vampire escape! And not just any vampire, a leader of some sort!" She was furious, but the relief on his face made her confused more than anything.

"Oh, that. Right, we kinda did." He laughed as if it was nothing.

Integra just watched him, a suspicion rising at the back of her mind. "Just what did you thought I was talking about?"

"Hm? Oh, nothing, nothing." He waved his hand dismissively, then quickly changed the subject. "Anyways, we couldn't prevent that."

"I doubt that, but I'll take your word for it. The Iscariots aren't happy though. They think that he was a part of some organization which is now behind the increased attacks. They ordered Alexander Anderson to remain in England and clean up the mess that you two helped create. They want _you_ to be executed for alarming and helping the vampire escape."

"That's bullshit! I've never done anything like that!" He shot at her, his eyes full of anger and astonishment.

"I know, I haven't believed that either. But my word wouldn't suffice and if I haven't cooperated, they would declare us even bigger enemy they already think us to be." She was right. As the protestants, they were constantly at battle with Iscariots who often called them heretics, blasphemers, and many more less appealing names. Knowing that, she was in a very precarious position. If she was to refuse their demand outright, they would take actions against them. In other times, this wouldn't be as troubling, but right now wasn't that time. Alucard knew that but he also knew she would never send him to be executed. Not that he would stay for it to happen anyway. But like this, he might just as well lock him up for few years till this all bubbled over.

"HEY!" She whacked him over the head and he realized she was still talking. He just shrugged and smiled.

Integra shook her head, trying to recompose herself again. "As I was saying, if he hasn't defended you, you'd be locked up in the basement where you came from."

"What? Whom are you talking about?" he looked at her confused. He must have missed more of her speech than he thought.

"Anderson, the priest, remember? The one you were on this mission with?" She looked at him incredulously. Was he that stupid or simply too full of himself?

"He… He did that?" Alucard was stunned. The Judas priest defended him before his own people? Why on earth would he do that?

"Begrudgingly, true, but yeah, he did. Apparently, he believes in telling the truth and he swears you had no way of warning the vampire of your attack. He even went as far as saying you proved to _handle the situation with professionalism he hadn't expected of someone like the bloodsucker you are_." She finished by imitating Anderson's formal tone.

Alucard chuckled. "Yeah, that _does_ sound like him. Well, what can I say? It seems I managed to melt his heart somewhat." He meant it as a joke, but Integra wondered if there was more behind it. She dismissed the thought for now and just lighted up a cigar.

"You're going to team up with Anderson again tomorrow night. You are going back north and you are going to find that vampire that escaped you. And you are going to keep him alive as long as it takes to find out what is going on. Then, you are going to find the motherfucker of whomever is causing all this mayhem and you are going to bring him before me. And all the while you'll be doing this, you are going to call me every fucking morning to make a full report on your progress. Am I clear?" She spoke slowly, making sure to say every word precisely. She wanted to drive home a point that this was serious matter and she expected him to do exactly as he was told.

Alucard nodded in his _whatever-just-leave-me-alone_ way and turned to leave. "Sure, whatever you say, _boss_."

Integra gritted her teeth, fighting the urge to throw the ashtray at him. Instead, she poured herself a glass of whiskey and sat down at her desk, thinking about their conversation. She couldn't help but be uneasy. There were changes coming, she could _feel_ it.

* * *

Another chapter is out! Enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

**4. "From now and to the very end."**

_The sun was high, scorching everything on the ground below; the air was thick and heavy. There was no breeze, no sound – even the cicadas and other bugs were quiet. The camp of the third platoon of 2__nd__ Legion Saharan Motorized Company wasn't large, just several tents erected in semi-circle. In the middle was a flag pole, their pride hung high above them even as they suffered below. The jeeps and heavy infantry units were parked at the other half of the circle, facing the Sahara desert and ready to be deployed. _

_They've been camping at the very edges of the Sahara desert for few months, moving the camp from location to location every few weeks. The Algerian War was almost over, the talks about a ceasefire were all around, but rebels were attacking both the ruling regime and French armies. The Legion was deployed at various locations and the 2__nd__ was currently playing hide and seek. One moment, they sneaked upon an enemy camp and raided it; then next they withdrew and avoided any contact with the rebels._

_They have been in Algerian War for six years now. Long six years. Many of their comrades have fallen, new ones replaced them. Anderson has been leading his platoon from the first day after serving ten years with the French Foreign Legion previously. He has joined the Legion right after the WWII has ended and he found himself unable to do anything else but fight. After all, he enlisted for the War at the age of seventeen, straight out of the orphanage he grew up in. _

_After sixteen years in Legion and six years in World War 2, Anderson has seen his share of atrocities and suffering. He wasn't immune to it but it wasn't affecting him the way it affected the young ones. Yet as he watched the camp of his platoon, he couldn't but wonder how this all will end. They have been on the move for the past six months, their reserves were scarce and water has been a luxury they couldn't afford. There hasn't been a rain in weeks now. What little they had was rationed between the legionnaires, one cup a day. If they didn't reach an oasis soon, they will be done for._

_It was at this time that the epidemic broke out. Coupled with the lack of hygiene, malnourishment and water deficiency, the soldiers were dying fast and there was little that could be done about it. The orders from their superiors were clear – "Don't come to the city or to the main base before the situation is contained." Contained… Anderson frowned at the word. Basically it meant leaving everyone infected behind, setting a camp half a mile away and wait for a two week time period to find out whether anyone else shows signs of infection. Infected person would be shipped immediately to the "death" camp, his belongings burned and the waiting period would start anew. Problem was, they didn't have days, let alone weeks. _

_Anderson walked into the officers' tent. He reached the decision. "We have to move." He addressed the only man sitting at the table, the sergeant-chef, and his second in command. The man looked up at him._

"_That's impossible, Alex. The medic said-" He started but was cut off by Anderson._

"_The medic is dead." At the incomprehension in his face, he continued. "Just now. One of the legionnaires was in delirium and grabbed a knife. It was a quick death." He kept his face straight, no emotion showed on it. There was none to be shown. When he arrived to the medic's tent, the poor man was already lying in a pool of blood. The soldier stood over him shaking, still with the bloody scalpel in hand. Before Anderson made a move for the knife, the man cut his own throat and fell over the body of the medic. Two more deaths. Of the eighty men that started out, only thirty remained now, some dying already, the morale was low. Anderson was one of those blessed to live this long. But whether it was a blessing or curse, he himself did not know._

_Moving the camp and leaving the dead and dying behind was the only option. To ensure that the epidemic wasn't spreading, they had to burn the dead bodies. The smoke was always rising from behind the tents these days. The stench was unbearable. Staying here any longer would eventually drive them all insane. His men were already showing signs of madness. He had to lock up the ammo storage to keep casualties at the minimum. And if the epidemic and their own insanity didn't finish them up, the rebels would find them any day now. If they haven't already, Anderson thought, maybe they're just waiting for the nature to finish us off._

"_I'm sorry, Alex." The man stood up and put hand on his shoulder with a gentle smile. _

"_Kieran… I have no idea what to do. If we stay, we can just as well paint a target on our backs. If the sickness, whatever that shit is, doesn't get us first, that is. The way I see it, we pack up anyone still moving, get the petrol from most of the cars to those we will take with us and we'll set a fire to the rest, letting it take care of the camp." He briefly explained his plan to the other man._

"_You will kill those that still live?" Even as he asked, Kieran knew the answer and the look from Anderson confirmed it. "Alex, you can't! They may still make it!" He grabbed Anderson's arm and shook him lightly. "You're better than that!"_

_At that, Anderson looked away. "No, I'm not. You of all people know what I am capable of."_

_The other man sighed and made him look back. "Yes, I know. Do you want to know what I see when I look at you?"_

"_Don't start, Kieran." Anderson tried to look away but he couldn't._

"_I see you as I have always seen you, the way you looked when you were brought to the orphanage. Your parents just died in a house fire. You were the only survivor, barely six years old." He smiled at the memory and looked at Anderson before continuing. "You didn't say a word for five months. Everybody thought you were mute. But then one day you just started."_

"_You made me." Anderson grumbled. "You kept sitting with me for every meal, always chatting to me about the day and all that nonsense."_

_Kieran chuckled and nodded. "Oh yes, the memorable first words you have spoken." He laughed and mimicked a child's speech. "_Do you ever shut up?_ Man, I thought I'm going to flip when you suddenly said it!"_

_Anderson couldn't help but smile as well. Those were good memories. Kieran was the same age, they grew up in the orphanage together and they enlisted in the War together. They fought side by side till the War was over and then they joined the Legion together. When they were offered higher ranks of Lieutenants and leadership of their own platoons, Anderson took it but Kieran didn't. They never spoke about it, but Anderson knew he did it only to stay in Anderson's platoon, to keep the promise…_

"_Do you remember?" Anderson asked after a moment of silence._

"_From now and to the very end." Kieran recited with a smile. They made the promise when they were still only kids. Back then, they became best friends and were together ever since._

"_Then remember it and help me pack up, okay?" Anderson clapped the other man on his back and embraced him briefly. "Let's go, chef!" The other man grinned. "You knew you had my support before you came to me, right?" He didn't wait for Anderson to answer and just followed him outside._

_There was bright flash and Anderson was thrown several paces back. When he finally opened his eyes, he saw nothing but smoke and sand, fire erupted from several places. He turned slowly to where Kieran has been just a moment ago. There was no one. He tried to call his name, desperately trying to clear his eyes to see better. Anderson stumbled out of the ruins of the tent and saw similar picture everywhere. Only then he noticed how strangely quiet it was. He saw his soldiers bleeding and dying, calling for help. But he couldn't hear a sound. With oddly detached feeling he felt his ears. He still had them but they were both bleeding. _

_Only then he noticed a sandaled foot nearby. He quickly cleared the rubble and uncovered Kieran's body. He was still alive but the life was seeping out quickly._

"_Stay with me!" Anderson shouted but couldn't hear himself make a sound. "Kieran!" He called his friend's name several times before the man opened his eyes and mumbled something. His lips were moving but Anderson couldn't hear. He pointed at his ears and shook his head. Kieran just nodded in understanding and pointed with his eyes to his hand. Anderson took it. He felt tears well up in his eyes. He knew Kieran would never make it, not like this. It was over now. "To the very end, Kieran. You promised…" It was all he managed to say. _

_Kieran squeezed his hand and smiled as much as the pain allowed him. He said something and Anderson tried to concentrate on the movement of his lips, trying to read what he was saying. He nodded, he understood. He then bent over him and whispered to his ear. Words that belonged to Kieran alone. And as he drew back, he pushed the knife deeper into Kieran's heart, releasing him from the pain once and for all._

_Anderson stood up and tried to shake off the sluggishness, the shock, the pain that wrecked his whole body and soul. He turned and headed for the ammo locker. Even through the blurred vision, he saw enemy's soldiers filling the camp, killing anybody that survived the bombing. He reached the stored weapons after what seemed like eternity. The storage was blown to pieces, the rifles were everywhere. There was nothing he could do with them now. He looked around in desperate attempt to find at least few bullets. There were none. Instead, his eyes fell on a pile of bayonets that they removed from rifles before. He grabbed two and as he turned around to leave, his hearing returned with all the raw screams that filled the air. _

_He stepped outside. Blood was soaking into the sand, bodies of his comrades lay opened in the midst of the ruins of their camp. The enemy squad was moving through the rubble, checking for survivors and killing without mercy anybody that still drew breath. When they noticed him standing there, with the two blades by his side, they laughed…_

_It all happened in a blur. He was moving through the enemy's lie without stopping. He didn't feel the wounds they landed on him, or the bullets that pierced him so many times. When it was over, he stood amidst body parts, blood and gore. He found keys from his personal jeep in his pocket, got into the vehicle and drove it the middle of the camp. He lighted a match and threw it inside, then stumbled out and left. Behind him, the jeep caught fire and as he was turning his steps to the desert, it exploded. He turned and watched as the nearby car caught fire as well and soon, the chain reaction ensured the whole camp was engulfed in the flames. To hell with Legion, the hell with Algeria War, to hell with everything. He had an appointment with God and he wanted to give him a piece of his mind before finding Kieran and going to a bar for a drink. If there was a bar where he was going. He certainly hoped there was._

_The Sahara desert was vast. You can't imagine it unless you see it with your own eyes, before you are standing in the middle of nowhere, surrounded only by sand. Anderson walked slowly. He was in no hurry. His wounds were bleeding and every muscle in his body screamed in protest. There seemed to be a deep gush on his face. Finally, he tripped over his foot and fell down unable to get up again. He lay there in the sand, watching as the sun set behind the horizon and moon has risen. A shadow moved against the moon in the distance. I tall figure with long hair. Even from all that distance, it seemed like his eyes were burning red. Anderson closed his eyes and thought the death has already came for him. He would be forty in two months. He smiled at the thought. Kieran planned to have a proper celebration for his birthday. They were only a week apart so they always celebrated together._

_When Anderson opened his eyes he noticed that the shadow drew closer. What was taking him so long? Anderson felt a little irritated. He was dying here, how long does it take to collect him? He tried to call out and the figure stopped, then laughed. As he came to him, he saw the face belonged to a man, not a skeleton. His eyes were red and his teeth were long and sharp, like beast's. The monster bit his own wrist, then pressed it to his lips. Blood flowed into his mouth, hot and thick. He tried to push him away but he was too thirsty, his body reacted on pure instinct. He gulped down the blood and felt energy flooding him. He looked at the man and realized finally what he was seeing. A vampire. He saw few during the War in Germany. _

_He pushed the vampire away with all the strength he could muster and drew a gun. He'd rather kill himself than become like that. Manical laugh erupted from the monster and his vision blurred, fading into blackness gradually._

"Anderson! Anderson!" Somebody shook him violently and Anderson woke up.

"It was you…" He shook his head and tried to focus on the person that was trying to wake him. He felt something heavy on his chest and tried to shake it off.

Alucard sat perched on top of him with a grin. "Hey there, sleeping beauty."

Anderson growled and pushed hard against him, throwing the vampire off. He landed easily on both feet and just continued grinning at him.

"What are you doing here? When did you get here anyway?" Anderson got up from the bed without waiting for answers and looked around, remembering _where_ it actually was. Small dingy room, shabby bed, awful flowery wallpapers, it must have been an English hotel room. A bad one. He walked towards the bathroom and splashed some cold water on his face. He was still feeling the effects of the dream. He hasn't had this one in years. No, not a dream, a memory. One that he hoped he would never forget and at the same time one that gave him the worst nightmares.

"Hey, you okay?" Alucard poked his head in and quickly recoiled to avoid having it smashed by the door as Anderson closed the door and stepped into the shower. He was in no mood to deal with the vampire's jibes. He ran the water cold, letting his head hung down. The memory still clung to him.

Anderson shook his head and cleared his mind. This wasn't the time to be remembering the past. If the vampire was here, it meant only one thing. They were back on the mission together. He dried himself and without bothering to cover himself up walked out to the room. He ignored Alucard's sleazy comments and just got dressed, trying to keep his temper under control. Finally, he turned to face the vampire. "I asked you something, didn't I?" He didn't particularly care for the answers but he wanted to make sure Alucard still understood that he wouldn't just sit and let him do whatever he wanted.

"Oh, right. I got here about half an hour ago when you were still dreaming. Though I must say, the way you were trashing, you either had incredibly good sex or incredibly bad dream." He smirked at him but at the look of Anderson's face, Alucard just shrugged and continued. "Okay, I guess the latter. As to why am I here, I came to personally thank you for saving my ass. I haven't expected that from you of all people."

Anderson looked at him somewhat confuse. "What are you talking about?"

"The thing with letting Virgil escape…?" Alucard reminded him.

"Oh, that." Anderson just crossed his arms on his chest. "I don't lie. Mostly. And I believe that even _you_ wouldn't do something like that. Not after we went through so much trouble finding the rest of the scumbags. I just told them what I have seen and I that I don't think you did it."

"Still, thanks." Alucard smiled at him, showing his brilliantly white and sharp teeth. "Want some reward?"

"Save it, bloodsucker. We have a mission ahead of us." Anderson dismissed him and grabbed his coat on the way out. He couldn't wait to get out of the hotel room and away from the bed that reminded him of the dream he had.

Alucard followed him, making comments here and there, generally goofing around as usually; but in his mind, he was raking through what he saw when he arrived to Anderson's room through the window. The priest looked like he was in his personal hell, and for a moment there he was genuinely worried about the man. And then his behaviour after he woke up… He watched him get into the car and couldn't shake off a feeling there was something very wrong deep inside of Anderson.

* * *

So, a little peek at Anderson's past, hope you liked it. :-)


	5. Chapter 5

**5. "Pristinus."**

Anderson was driving while Alucard filled him in on the details he got from Integra before he left Hellsing Mansion, telling all about the vampires, werewolves and their apparent alliance.

"If the werewolves are willing to team up with the vampires, it means something major is brewing up." Anderson was thinking out loud.

Alucard nodded and continued telling him about what little Integra was able to find out during the day about the vampire Virgil. "Seems like he's one of the Elders." At Anderson's look of puzzlement, he explained. "Elders are vampires that lived for four hundred years and longer. They are actually rarer than you may think. In addition, they are well-respected amongst others and are often sought for guidance. Vampires that are turned by one of the Elders are usually stronger and are _raised_ by their makers. Elders don't make vampires very often though."

"So you're one of them too? One of the Elders?" Anderson asked, trying to gather as much information as he could.

Alucard laughed and shook his head. "No. I'm not."

"But you're over five centuries old, doesn't that qualify you as an Elder?" Anderson pressed on, wanting to know more.

"Technically, yes, it would. But I'm _special_." The vampire winked at him and Anderson clenched his jaw.

"Special how?" The priest wasn't about to give up.

Alucard sighed and looked out of the car window, keeping silent for few minutes. Anderson waited; he could see the vampire was trying to gather his thoughts.

"Well, for start, to be an Elder, I would have to keep in touch with other vampires. And by keeping in touch I don't mean killing them. Then there are meetings to attend from time to time." Alucard was interrupted by Anderson. "_Meetings_? You mean you vampires actually have meetings?"

Alucard gave him a bored look. "Of course we, well _they_, do. I don't get invitations."

"_Wonder why…_" Anderson smirked under his breath though he knew the vampire could hear him as well as if he spoke out loud.

Alucard chose to ignore him and continued instead. "Anyways, there are few other reasons I wouldn't be considered an Elder. What's important though, if Virgil is and he was a subordinate of someone called Marcos, then Marcos must be far more powerful."

A thought struck Anderson. "So, vampires have ranks?"

Alucard chuckled and nodded. "Good thinking. Well, yes and no. In a sense, we do. Vampires are not really organized or anything, so you can't really call it ranks, but they are divided based on their strength and powers. There are the fledglings, obviously. They are the weakest, youngest of them all. Then you have the Regulars, as in regular vampires. They are usually around hundred years and above, or fledglings made by an Elder. When Elder makes a vampire, that _fledgling_ is stronger than regular fledglings. Also, such a person is groomed to become a vampire, often raised by an Elder from childhood till they reach appropriate age. They learn from their makers everything that they need to know about being a vampire and far more."

Alucard stopped at that, letting Anderson absorb the information. When he hasn't raised any questions, he ventured on. "Then you have the Elders themselves. As I said, they reach this status after over four hundred years. There are bunch of other criteria, but the idea is that you have to be a good leader, prove yourself to others and such. Very much like a military chain of command, really. Fledglings are recruits. Regulars make the biggest body of the whole. They are the foot soldiers. Skilled and experienced enough to prove a worthy enemy. Elders are like the officers. There are few of them and they almost never stay on their own. They prefer to create their own little covens and groups."

"Yeah, I've noticed that. Why though?" Asked Anderson.

"We're predators. Too many vampires together means actually smaller hunting ground. It's like with any predator among animals. You have smaller groups so that they don't run out of fresh prey. Vampires are the same. Also, they are quite competitive and fight each other for anything. Food, shelter, women, men. It doesn't matter, there is always a reason to fight somebody." Alucard smiled at that while Anderson's mind was already on something else.

"Sooo… If Elders are officers, who makes the commanders?" Anderson looked from the steering wheel at Alucard who said nothing.

Alucard was thinking about this himself. Of course he was familiar with the _power structure_ of the vampire's hierarchy, but he never really thought he'd see it in action. Not after what happened over five hundred years ago. He thought there was none left…

"Hey, bloodsucker!" Anderson tore him out of his revelry.

"_Pristinus_." Alucard spoke the word slowly, softly; as if afraid someone might hear him. The simple word brought many memories and none of them good.

"That's Latin, right? Means ancient?" Anderson learned Latin in the Order, of course, but he never really paid much attention to it. Still, this was one of the first words he learned.

"Yes. Well, not entirely. It also means original, pure. If a vampire is named Pristinus, it means he's older than thousand years; his blood is pure, or well… It's difficult to explain." Alucard frowned, trying to find the right words. "A Pristinus vampire lived for so long that he has many powers that ordinary vampires don't, not even the Elders. They feed only on other vampires to keep their blood _pure_. It's nonsense, really, but nobody dares to disagree, because, well, Pristinus are the only ones that can actually digest vampire blood…" At that, Alucard stopped and avoided Anderson's sudden look.

"Wait, I saw you feed on vampires before. Does that make you one of them?" The priest eyed him with suspicion. Many of the things that Alucard said would fit in with the description of Pristinus.

Alucard shook his head. "No. As I said, I am special." He grinned but before he averted his eyes again, Anderson saw something in them. Something deep. Rage, anger, _shame_.

"Special how?" Anderson asked this question before, but he still wasn't satisfied with the answer Alucard gave him before. But the vampire wouldn't say another word. Anderson thought about it and asked differently. "Why other vampires can't digest vampire blood?"

Alucard thought about the answer for a moment. This was a dangerous area and to explain it to his worst enemy was a dangerous thing. On the other hand, if they were about to face Elders and possibly even a Pristinus, it would be good to give the priest at least some sort of information. "To understand, you must first know why vampires feed on blood in general. Blood of a living creature carries life. Human blood especially is pure life force. Animal blood can sustain a vampire too, but it's … flat. It's like eating food that wasn't spiced or even salted. You can eat it but you won't like it. Also, animal blood, save for some exceptions, is rather simple."

"Simple? How?" Anderson asked, his eyes on the dark road ahead. The sign on the side of the road was partially obscured by overgrown bush and he was able to just make out the name of the towns. They were heading in the right direction but how long till they reached it he wasn't sure.

"It's like eating potatoes and chicken, no spice, no salt. Just that. It can get you filled up for a short time, but it doesn't have enough proteins and energy to keep you going for long. When you come into a wood that is completely void of any real animals, you can be sure a vampire is hiding there." Alucard paused, looking at him if he understood.

Anderson nodded. "Okay, so blood is life force. Human blood is the best then. So what about vampire blood?"

Alucard sighed. "Vampire blood is the exact opposite. Vampires are essentially dead, so in order to keep _living_, they need to get the life force somewhere. That is why vampires drink human blood, or well, animal blood if they have to."

Anderson pondered the words. "What happens when a vampire drinks another vampire's blood?"

"That depends on how strong they are and how much they drink. For most fledglings, few sips will make them sick; their body will reject the blood instantly. If they take more, let's say about a pint, they will die. Stronger, older, vampires can take more but it will make them sick too. If they drink about half of the entire blood in another vampire, that's about five pints, they die. Elders can withstand few mouthfuls without being too affected, mostly just disgusted, but if they were to drain another vampire completely, they'd die too." Alucard finished the explanation and waited for the questions rather patiently.

"You said the Pristinus vampire drink only vampire blood. How is that possible? Aren't they affected at all?" Anderson asked.

Alucard laughed wryly. "Oh they are affected. They are so strong that their bodies can take it but it takes a toll on their mind." At the curious look from Anderson, he continued. "It makes them crazy. Just imagine it, Anderson. A vampire that feeds only on other vampires; vampire that lived for hundreds, thousands, of years and seen so many things; a vampire that has very little to none enemies strong enough to defeat him… It makes one go crazy with power. Also, the vampire blood he's taking is inevitably poisoning him, though in a very strange way. It poisons his mind while still increasing his physical strength. It's the ultimate stage for a vampire."

"How often they need to feed? I mean, all of them? How often do they really _need_ to feed? Anderson asked, a thought forming in his mind.

"Fledglings have to feed often. They are like children, really. For few decades, they are unable to control the hunger and the urge to keep going once they start feeding. A skilled vampire knows when to stop to keep his victim alive. Once he gets to this stage, they are considered Regulars. They don't have to feed every night and they know how to control their powers. An Elder can go weeks without feeding, some even months, years. I've met some that went decades without the need to feed, but they are rare. Mostly, vampires are predators, they _like_ feeding, killing the prey. It's like a sport to them." He raised an eyebrow at the disgusted look on Anderson's face. "What? You don't agree I presume."

"It's sick. Killing for sport?" Anderson just looked straight ahead, then asked. "What about you? You kill for sport too?"

Alucard shrugged. "I'm a hunter."

"That doesn't answer my question, bloodsucker." Anderson shot him an angry look but the vampire didn't seem to care. "Continue. What about the Pristinus?" He decided it'll be best to save the anger for later.

"The Pristinus don't really need to feed much. Also, the more vampires they drain, the quicker they gain powers but also lose their mind. So, they take no more than one every year. They made it into a kind of ceremony, a celebration, a ritual of sorts." Alucard flinched a little as a particularly vivid memory came forth and he stopped, staring out of the window for a moment.

"Ritual? Wait, did you say _made_? They don't anymore?" Anderson looked at him, waiting for an answer.

"They were supposed to be dead." Alucard answered after a long silence. The memories were flooding his mind. The rivers of blood, the screams…

"Dead? How so? And how do _you_ know that?" Anderson wasn't satisfied with the answers Alucard was providing now. He pressed on. "What is it that you're not telling me? Speak!"

Alucard smirked at him, then just turned away again. The priest could see that he was shutting down and he won't be able to get any more information from him.

"Alucard! You son of a bitch, what happened?" He gave draw one knife and pressed it to Alucard's throat, the other hand still holding the steering wheel.

"Who's Kieran?" Alucard asked instead of answering.

The car suddenly came to a full stop, the engine coughing up and dying as Anderson stepped on the breaks violently in shock after hearing his friend's name so suddenly. "Don't you dare say his name again!" He hissed at the vampire and looked at him, glaring. Only then he realized the knife he was holding to Alucard's neck before was now deeply embedded in the vampire's neck, only half of the hilt still showing. Alucard looked annoyed and took the knife, pulling out with a geyser of blood.

"There's no need to be violent, you know? You were calling him quite a lot before I woke you up." The vampire finally said after the wound on his neck healed.

"It's none of your business, vampire." He tried the engine again. "Come on, you piece of shit!" He swore at the car and tried it again. Nothing.

"Go have a look at the engine, I'll try to start it again." Anderson barked at Alucard who just made a face and got out of the car, opened the hood and stared at the car's insides with a look of scepticism.

After several failed attempts, Anderson got out of the car and joined Alucard behind the hood. "So? What's wrong with it?"

"How should I know?" The vampire looked unfazed.

"I told you to look at it?!" Anderson snapped.

"And I was looking." Alucard looked at him cheerfully. "I'm no mechanic though."

Anderson fought the sudden urge to skin the vampire alive and then burn him.

"Looks like it's dead, huh? Where are we anyway?" Alucard looked around. The landscape was full of hills and moors. They were driving for almost six hours, which meant they should be behind the Scotland's border by now. The sources that Integra managed to pull said Virgil was heading to Scotland. The girl, Elaine Patterson, also said that whoever Marcos was, he was in Scotland. It was a huge country but surely they would find some more clues once they got to the countryside.

"According to the map and the last road sign, we are around here." Anderson showed him a spot on the map. They were about twenty miles from Glasgow.

Alucard looked towards the east. The sky was already getting lighter; mist was forming on the fields and over the moors. The sight was beautiful, serene and sorrowful at the same time. "We won't make into the town on foot before the sunrise." He stated, his eyes fixed on the horizon, captivated by the sight.

"So? What do I care for sunrise? You can burn for all I care!" Anderson was still trying to coax the engine into cooperation.

"I wouldn't burn, you idiot. I just wanna sleep." Alucard stretched and reached into the car for his ridiculously red large hat. Then he fished his sunglasses out of a pocket of his ridiculously red duster and put them on. "We should move before someone sees us."

"Won't the vampires go into hiding now anyway?" Anderson abandoned the attempts to revive the car and just took his own coat and wallet.

"There could be humans on the lookout. You heard the girl before. There are many sympathisers. She was from around here. There could be many more. Also, if that Marcos indeed is a Pristinus, he may be able to control minds of others. And he won't have to sleep during the day. Shade is enough for them." Alucard explained quickly.

"I like those things less and less with every word you say." Anderson grumbled and looked at the map. "Alright, where do you think he could be hiding?"

"If it was me, I'd go for Highlands." The vampire answered promptly. He didn't have to think about it. Highlands were perfect. With a castle deep within the country, he'd have a vantage point in case of any direct attack while staying hidden from tourists and locals. Many eccentric rich people live in such places, it's not that rare. Simply buy a castle, hole yourself up in there and you can live for centuries without people bothering you. If you also keep few loyal Elders as well, you can let them pretend they are the owners, changing them from time to time to avoid suspicion of the locals. Easy, clean, no questions asked. Throw in a bit of some gruesome legend and the superstitious folk won't come near the place.

Anderson studied the map for some more time, thinking about whether he should push forward or find shelter as Alucard suggested. They were near a village. If they started right away, they could reach it before the sun got too high. With any luck, there would be an inn or motel to stay in for the day, letting them try to gather some information about Marcos, the alleged Pristinus vampire; or at least his Elder subordinate Virgil.

"Let's go!" Anderson started in the direction of the village, surprising the vampire who was quite sure he was going to drag him through the countryside in the high noon. He smiled a little but didn't comment and just followed him.

"You never answered my question." Anderson remembered their previous conversation,

"What question?" The vampire looked at him.

"About what happened. I _know_ you are not telling me something. So, I guess we have some two hours till we reach the village. Speak!" He didn't say it as a command this time, but it was clear he's not going to back down.

"Shall I ask you about your friend again?" Alucard kept his voice levelled.

Now Anderson understood why Alucard asked him about Kieran before. "Point taken."

Alucard nodded with a smile, rather grateful, then added. "Maybe one day you'll get my confession, priest. Until then, let's not speak of it again."

Anderson stopped and looked at the vampire's back, watching him walk brusquely in the direction of the village. He was uneasy. Something about the silhouette made him shiver for a moment. In deep corners of his mind, someone was cautioning him. _"One day,"_ he thought to himself. _"One day I'll make you talk, vampire."_ He caught up with Alucard and they strode towards the lightening horizon in silence.


	6. Chapter 6

**6. "Wanna join me, priest?"**

"I'm telling you, let's just get on a train and continue on the road." Anderson tried to reason with the vampire since the moment they arrived to the small village. If it was up to him, they'd get on a first train bound for Highlands and be done with it, but the sun was getting higher and despite the early fall the day was going to be a warm one. The vampire was increasingly in shittier mood the longer they stayed outside and as much as he wanted to see him suffer, he wasn't going to sacrifice his own sanity by listening to his complaints any longer.

Alucard looked around the street that was already getting quiet again after the morning business of people rushing to their jobs. He caught first passers-by that was unfortunate enough to cross his path. "Hotel!" He barked at the young man that looked like he'll pass out right away. When he didn't get the answer he was looking for, he grabbed the poor man's front of the shirt and pulled him closer, peering at him with his blazing red eyes over the circular sun glasses. "Where is the hotel here?" He said each word very distinctly. The man pointed feebly to north-east and mumbled something. Alucard let go off him and smiled. "Thank you, kind sir." With that, he left the stunned man standing in the middle of the street and turned towards the indicated direction.

"You know, you _could_ try to be more subtle and… Oh, crap!" Anderson was about to preach how the vampire really could just hide in any garden shed when he noticed he disappeared from his sight. He quickened his pace and turned around the nearest corner only to slam into Alucard's back. The vampire was just standing totally still, looking at the building at the far end of the street. The sign above the door read _Hotel_. Anderson looked at the supposed hotel with great amount of suspicion. "It looks closed."

They reached the front door and Alucard tried them. Locked. A yellowed paper was visible behind the dirty glass. _Shut down until further notice._ Alucard took few steps back and looked over the building. "This'll do."

"What? What will do? Hey, bloodsucker! Where do you think you're going?!" The priest watched in disbelief as Alucard simply jumped up three stories and landed on a small balcony of the top floor. Before he could call him again, he heard the distinct sound of breaking glass and the vampire disappeared inside the building. A moment, the door to the side alley creaked opened and Alucard's head appeared. "In here!"

Anderson looked around cautiously, hoping nobody saw them breaking in. It wouldn't be very amusing if they get caught by local police department. Although he doubted there was any local law enforcement, he was sure there would be one in some nearby bigger village. The street was empty and the side entrance faced a high wall.

The first impression of the hotel was the smell and darkness. The air was thick and stuffy, smelled of old carpets and furniture, rotting wood and crumbling wallpapers, dampness and mould. All the curtains were drawn and some windows were even covered with newspapers from the inside. Alucard picked up the papers from the reception desk and scanned it quickly. "Two years old. Seems like there's nobody to come any time soon." With that, he proceeded to the stairs and disappeared from Anderson's sight again. The priest followed him slowly, wondering how was it possible that when paired up with the damn vampire, they always ran into a place that was completely abandoned and empty and perfect for them to stay in. Well, at least they wouldn't have to sleep on a floor like last time.

He found Alucard in one of the _better_ rooms. In its former glory, this must have been a very posh hotel. The double bed, bedside tables and armoire were carved, the beddings embroidered, carpets thick and expensive-looking, the wallpapers had surprisingly cheerful colour and only slight white pattern on light blue. The bathroom attached to the room was spacious with real old-fashioned bathtub on legs, toilet and bidet, sink and large mirror. The tiles were the same shade of light blue. Overall, the room and the bathroom were once really nice. Years of use and then final abandonment of the place left its scars though.

Alucard opened a window that faced the fields behind the hotel and let in fresh air and some sunlight. He looked over the room and the raw reality of the place hit home. There was thick layer of dust on everything. The bedside tables were marred, cup circles stained the surface. The bedding that was once pristine white was yellowed, the intricate embroidery torn at some places or missing altogether. The doors to the armoire were slightly opened, one wing hanging in an awkward angle suggesting broken hinge. The carpet that was once a vibrant blue was now greyish with several stains. The bathtub was standing precariously on only three legs, supported by a brick on the fourth side. The trace of rust that ran down from the tap to the drain stood starkly against the former whiteness. The sink was chipped, mirror broken. The toilet bore similar rust trace as the bathtub, the bidet was broken in half and apparently disconnected from the water supply. Several tiles fell off over the time and were never replaced.

Alucard looked around the room with peculiar expression; he then nodded with a slight smile. "Yeah, this will do just fine. It's like us, priest."

"What do you mean?" Anderson looked about the room with mild disgust.

"Once a pretty face, fresh and clean. Now chipped by the time and rotten inside. Well, you at least, I am still pretty on the outside." Alucard grinned but the priest could see his point and nodded. "Yes, I understand. Alright, we could stay here for now." He turned and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Alucard called after him. "You're not gonna join me?" He laughed madly as Anderson slammed the door behind him and left the room. He then drew the curtains, leaving the window opened to let in the fresh air. Alucard took off his coat and threw back the covers. He lied down, feeling the dampness under his back; he didn't mind though, he was used to far worse. The mattress was surprisingly comfortable and he closed his eyes, thinking back on what he has discussed with Anderson during the ride. _Is it possible that Marcos is really one of _them_? Could have I slip?_ His thoughts were interrupted as the sleep came and with it, the dreams that always did.

Anderson found a room at the far end of the hall, also facing the fields. He figured opened windows to the street would attract too much attention. Something they should avoid. He tried the water in the bathroom. It was cold and rusty but at least it was running. He let the water run while he undressed, then stepped into the tub and held the shower over his head, letting the cold water wash off all the sweat and dirt of the last night. Once cleaned, he pulled on a clean shirt from his bag and washed his clothes in the cold water. One thing that he learned from young age was that if you want something clean, you have to work for it. Or do it yourself. With his clothes hanging to dry, he locked the door to his room and slipped into bed. He wasn't particularly tired, but a sleep never did any harm, especially when about to engage in a _hunt_. He smiled a little. He loved the hunt.

When Alucard woke up from the dreams that always plagued his sleep, the sky outside has darkened. He looked towards the horizon at the low clouds that has a yellowish colour to them. Just as he was about to turn from the window, rain started suddenly, pouring down heavily. The sky was greyish orange and he heard a thunder rumbling nearby. He took a deep breath and smelled the charge in the air. It was always so refreshing to watch the storm. He opened the French door to the balcony and stepped outside, facing the rain with closed eyes.

Anderson woke up to the first thunder and got out of the bed, pulling his pants on before walking towards Alucard's bedroom. When he opened the door, the first thing he saw was the opened door to the balcony and the vampire standing there. His profile against the sky, his face turned up and his eyes closed, his posture was different too – his shoulders were down and relaxed, his palms were slightly turned up as well, catching the water before letting it slip through the outstretched fingers. For a brief moment, Anderson had a feeling of deep sadness emanating from the vampire. He fought the urge to come over and… _And what?_ He thought to himself, shaking off the feeling quickly.

"Wanna join me, priest?" Alucard was looking at him, smirk on his face. He was back to his usual self. At Anderson's snorted refusal, the vampire stepped back inside, his hair dripping wet and plastered to his face. _He really does look good._ Anderson's thoughts were once again on the vampire and he closed his eyes instantly to stop them. When he opened them again, the vampire was standing right in front of him. "Anderson…"

The priest shivered slightly when he heard the voice that was quiet, almost pleading. He met his eyes and almost recoiled in shock. The vampire suddenly wrapped arms around him, resting his forehead on his shoulder.

"W-what are you doing?" Anderson stood rooted to the spot.

"I had a bad dream." Alucard's voice was still very quiet, tired, sad. Anderson felt a strange jolt in his stomach and started to lift his arms almost automatically to embrace him as well. When Alucard felt the hands on his back, he let out a little sight, then turned it into a chuckle and lifted his head, winking at him. "So I had you, huh?" He grinned and bit down on Anderson's neck, gulping down few mouthfuls before letting go off him finally. "I was hungry." He just smirked at the stunned priest.

"I will fucking kill you!" Anderson was fuming with rage. He reached towards his waist for the bayonet and realized it wasn't there. Alucard saw through it and just smiled, then grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him closer again. "Will you forgive me if I give you a kiss?" He didn't wait for an answer and just locked his lips with his, pushing them opened with his tongue. He then broke the kiss first and let go off the priest once more. "There. All forgiven?"

Anderson stood still, his eyes measuring him. He wanted more. He felt his pants tightening just thinking of the vampire's body. He gulped and turned towards the door. "Get ready, we'll be leaving in ten minutes." He kept his voice low, measured, void of emotions. He stalked out of the room and headed directly for the bathroom. When he emerged, he held his washed clothes under one arm, drying his face with the other. As he was about to leave the room, the lights went out suddenly and the room was plunged in total darkness. "What the…?!"

Alucard was just admiring himself in the bathroom mirror when the lights went out. Naturally, he was seeing perfectly well even in complete darkness, so this didn't bother him in the least bit. He walked to the window and looked outside. The storm was still raging above the village. There were no lights outside, not even the street lights. Everything was still and dark. He turned and in the lightening that illuminated the room saw Anderson's figure approaching him.

"I guess we'd better stay in for another day. The lights are out everywhere and there's a good chance the train won't be riding in this weather either. So, unless you wanna steal a car, I say we camp here for the night. If the weather's better tomorrow, I might be willing to give the train a shot even during the day." Alucard had a good sleep during the day and the snack in the form of Anderson's blood improved his mood significantly as well. Overall, he was completely back to his terrible self and the wear and tear of the past few days and nights weren't visible anymore. He watched Anderson's face. He knew the priest could see nothing but his silhouette against the window whenever the lightening stroke, but even so, he was looking right at him, deciding.

"I can think of a few things we could do while waiting…" Alucard's voice was like pouring honey, slow, suggestive, and tempting. "You know you want to, priest." He smirked. He could see the plain struggle of will on Anderson's face. "Let me make it easy for you." He crossed the room in a blink of an eye and stood before him, then leaned closer and whispered in his ear. "Let me take care of you, Alex." The way he said his name sent shivers down Anderson's spine. It's been decades since someone spoke his first name, let alone used it in such a context. His primal urges threatened to take over again and it took all of his will to restrain himself.

The vampire licked his earlobe lightly and blew on it, sending another shiver through him. "What do you say?" There it was again, that voice… Anderson closed his eyes for a moment, trying to think straight. But at this point, he knew he was fighting lost battle. When he opened his eyes again, all he saw were Alucard's bright red ones that met his gaze. He knew that the vampire could see him clear as a day but he enjoyed the idea they were both just standing in the middle of the room in darkness. Lightening stroke again and stopped fighting it.

When Alucard felt Anderson's hands on his hips, being pulled against the firm body, he smiled. He knew they were going to end up like this but he loved playing the catch and play with the priest. He was predictable, yes, but that didn't diminish the thrill of the chase. Their lips crushed together and he was being pushed towards the bed.

Anderson's hands loosened Alucard's shirt and his slipped underneath, feeling up the smooth cool skin. He was like a sculpture. Perfect, hard muscles unyielding under his touch, colder than any human could be but not unpleasantly so. His was the body that Michelangelo would use for his David. Except the face. Alucard's hard lines, wide jaw, deep eyes and sharp nose made him seem more mature, unforgiving; completely in contrast to his goofy and mischievous behaviour. Anderson pushed him to the bed. He wasn't planning to rush it again but he wanted to. He wanted rip his clothes off and throw him on the bed, force Alucard into submission, make him scream in pain and call for more. He couldn't understand where this feeling was coming from.

In one quick motion, Alucard's shirt was opened and he gave a shrug to let it slip to the floor. His hands were all over Anderson now. The heat was building up between them. He didn't experience the heat same as a human, but more like a more complex feeling, something like a memory of what his body was supposed to feel. He fell back onto the bed and chuckled as Anderson coughed a little when dust rose around them. He quickly pulled the priest on top and hooked his arm around his neck, forcing him into a kiss. Anderson returned it without protests, his lust reaching the maximum.

Anderson pushed in quickly, too eager to feel that sensation again. Somewhere at the back of his mind, he knew this was bad, but he couldn't stop himself. He slid all the way in hard, Alucard's loud groan letting him know he was up for more. He felt the vampire's legs wrap around him, holding him close, letting him penetrate ever so deep.

"Fuck me, Anderson." Alucard kissed him fiercely again, moving his body against Anderson's. That was too much for the priest to take. He started thrusting hard, giving in to all his desire and the primal calling in his guts. Alucard dug his nails into his back and his teeth were grazing the priest's neck and shoulders, biting from time to time without actually drinking.

It didn't take too long to reach the orgasm. Alucard helped himself to it as Anderson was obviously determined to just get off by himself. The moment the priest came, he pulled out and rolled off him, resting for a moment to catch his breath before getting up.

"Where are you going?" Alucard lied on his side, one leg bent in the knee, shamelessly exposing his groin.

"My room." Anderson answered as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"You could stay here, you know? Keep me company?" Alucard was teasing him. He wanted the priest to stay the night, but he wouldn't say so outright. That wasn't his _style_.

"No." Anderson just gathered his scattered clothes and without further look found his way to the door and towards his room. Fucking the vampire was one thing, but he felt that staying the night with him would open whole different door, dangerous ones. He headed for the cold shower, washing off all evidence of their activity. Anderson put on fresh clothes, took out his rosary and knelt before the cross that was left behind in the room on one of the walls.

Alucard stood on the balcony outside Anderson's room. He was sure he wouldn't be seen by the priest. The storm calmed down a little and the lights were still out in the village. He watched the priest pray for a long time, a sense of uneasiness settling in. When he returned to his room, he lied down again. There was no need to stay awake if they were going to be waiting anyway. The moment he closed his eyes, the dreams came to him and this time, he embraced them.


	7. Chapter 7

**7. "Boo."**

_Sixteen years old Vlad stood in front of the funeral pyre where his father's body was being burnt. He still remembered the day his father sent him to the Ottomans five years previously, a boy of eleven years. That was the last time he saw him. Until now. He has scarcely seen him even before that too though. He has spent most of his early years being schooled by the best Romanian and Greece scholars, learning history, combat and strategy, among other less appealing lessons. Vlad particularly disliked the art lessons. Surely he wasn't expected to draw, right?_

_The five years he has spent in Ottomans' custody taught him much as well, but among all else, he learned how they thought, how they fought battles, how their hierarchy worked and much more. The only thing his father told him when they were leaving the family castle was to watch and learn, observe. And that he did. For all the five years, he complied with everything, hungrily taking every opportunity to learn more about those that could one they pose as his enemy. No, they _were_ the enemy already. _

_When the word of his father's passing reached him, he didn't mourn, didn't feel anything really. The only thing he felt was the sudden rush of adrenalin as he realized he was free to return home. It was an unexpected feeling as he rarely felt anything at all. But it was short-lived as he soon learned his younger brother would rather turn to Islam than to return home. Sure, he was barely seven years old when they were shipped of and at that age, he was very impressionable, but Vlad could still not understand why Radu would refuse to go back to Romania. In the end, he left for home he hasn't seen in five years and he vowed he'll never see nor speak to his brother ever again. But as he stood in front of his father's pyre, he wished he had at least one person familiar standing by his side. His older brother Mircea was killed few weeks previously by the same boyars that now killed his father. _

"_You're a man now, Vlad. You have to take care of the family from now on." Family… What family had he left? His mother was dead, his father was burning right now, one brother dead, one lost to Islam. The only _family_ he had left was his other older brother, Vlad the Pious they called him and he would sooner become a monk than a king. No, Vlad was alone now._

_The flames slowly died away and Vlad turned from the pyre, marching back to the castle. The flames kept the cold away but there was no doubt it was December. The snow clouds hung low, a storm was coming. Vlad headed towards his rooms but stopped suddenly and turned towards his father's chambers. Something to keep? He went to his father's desk and opened the top drawer. He reached for the old cross pendant that his father used to wear, as did his father before him. He hesitated, then took the pendant and closed his fist around it. He wasn't even sure whether he believed in God, or Allah. Vlad looked at the cross again and shook his head, then headed to his rooms again, ordering the servants to strip everything from his father's chambers and burn it on the morrow._

Alucard woke up from the dream and automatically reached to his neck. No, the cross wasn't there. He has lost it centuries ago. It took him only few moments before he realized he was in a hotel room. He closed his eyes and listened to the night. It was quiet. Of course, he could hear a man talking two blocks away if he really wanted to, but for now, he enjoyed the silence. Slowly, a sound of steady breathing made its way into his ear. Anderson. The priest was fast asleep and Alucard fought the sudden urge to wake him up.

His inner struggle failed though and he got up and walked casually to the balcony. He jumped effortlessly to the other balcony few meters away and landed by the opened door. He crept inside, careful not to make a sound, and took few steps towards the sleeping figure on the bed. He had a big grin plastered on his face, feeling so incredibly and childishly gleeful at that moment. He knew the priest was going to beat the crap out of him for this but he just couldn't help himself. He leaned over the bed and took a deep breath, preparing for a loud shout.

"Boo." The word came from behind Alucard. It was as quiet as a whisper but at that precise moment, it could have been screamed right into Alucard's ear. The vampire jumped several feet into the air and landed with bewildered expression few meters from the bed, facing Anderson.

The priest crossed his arms on his chest and assumed a relaxed position, watching Alucard with incredible calmness. He was so enjoying that moment. The shit he went through during his years alive taught him one thing above all – always stay alert. He didn't know how, but the moment Alucard got up from his bed, he was wide awake and knew the vampire was up to something. As soon as he got to his balcony, Anderson knew his suspicion was right and he also knew that he had his one chance to get back at him. He was careful not to make any sound and got up, arranging the bed to make it look like he was still in it. He then hid behind a corner and waited for his prey to come in.

Alucard was still standing opposite him, his expression somewhere between a genuine shock, disappointment at being bested and laughter. The laughing won and he cackled madly. "You got me there, priest."

Anderson gave in and laughed as well. _"Damn the vampire and his infectious laugh"_, he thought. When the laughing died away, he looked at the vampire. "You had your fun. Now be gone, idiot!"

Alucard chuckled and nodded, leaving the room and Anderson. He got back to his room and just continued chuckling, shaking his head. _"Well, that was rather fun."_ He thought to himself with a mental note to definitely try this again. He looked at the bed and plopped himself on it, stretching his legs. He closed his eyes and thought back about the dream he had before. He wasn't particularly fond of that memory. Alucard closed his eyes again and tried to envision something good from his past in hope to steer the dreams towards that path…

* * *

"_You cannot do that! You know we cannot take them off!" The consul tried to reason with him, but Vlad wouldn't listen. _

"_Then there is nothing I can do." He watched his eyes as his, and his companions' turbans were nailed to their heads. He was known for his cruelty and he wasn't planning on disappointing them. Of course he knew they would refuse when he asked them to take them off. He knew their rules like the back of his own hand. But that was the point, wasn't it? He was making it clear where he stood and that it wasn't with them. He wanted his beloved Wallachia to be free, as did his father and brother. _

_It's been twelve long years since he arrived home to bury his father and assume the throne from the usurper. His reign was short though and it took eight years to get the throne back. The years he has spent fighting for his rightful place as the voivode of Wallachia has been brutal and he acquired a certain taste for blood and fear that he inflicted on others as he walked by. Now, he has been on the throne for three years and he wasn't planning on giving it up again, not for anyone. _

"_Send them back to the sultan. Let it be known that Wallachia will no longer pay tribute. We are a free nation!" His eyes were the colour of deepest black when he shouted to the whole hall to hear him. _

_He cast a last look at the men that were being carried away, wishing he could be the one to nail their turbans to their head. He wanted to feel the power, hear the sound of their skulls crushing, and smell the fresh blood as it poured out. He was still sixteen when he killed his first man, and ever since a primal urge to kill again was constantly nagging at him. He grabbed his bow and sword and headed out. He took his horse and saddled him himself as he always did. He never trusted anyone would be able to do it properly._

_Vlad rode to the forest behind his castle and roamed it aimlessly until he happened on animal trail leading through the low bushes. He smiled to himself and followed the trail, then dismounted his horse and tied it to a tree, stalking his prey on foot. It was rare to be alone these days and he enjoyed every minute of it. The sky was getting dark but he was always blessed with perfect sight even during darkest nights. He threaded lightly, watching for every movement. Finally, he spotted the stag on a small clearing before him. The creature was large and majestic; its head was up in a blink of an eye, it smelled the predator nearby. _

_Vlad crept closer and felt the familiar urge to run down the animal, tear its flesh with bare hands and teeth. His heart was calm though, as was his breath, he has done this countless times and he knew the animal was already dead, it just didn't know it yet. He took one more step and crouched behind a tree, cocking an arrow into his bow, aiming at the animal's side. He knew a perfect spot where he could shoot, rendering the animal unable to run away but not deadly injured either. He aimed for the spot and released the arrow. _

_The stag went down with pained whine and trashed around in hopeless attempt to get back up. The animal's eyes were frantic when Vlad stepped from behind the tree, a knife in his hand. He took his time to close on the creature. When their eyes met, the stag gave a blood-freezing cry. Vlad wasn't moved; the only emotion he felt was the rush of adrenaline as he caught one of the antlers in his bare hand and forced the head down, drawing the knife across its neck. The blood spilled over his hand, hot and thick. He lifted the hand and licked some of the blood off. The taste was coppery, sweet and bitter at the same time, rich. He watched the animal as it struggled for its last breath._

_He went back for his horse and brought him to the clearing. It snorted a little at the smell of fresh blood but otherwise stayed calm. Vlad had trained him well to remain such even in a battle. He was about to get up when a low growl sounded behind him. He turned unhurriedly, deliberately taking his time. He had a grin on his face; he knew what animals the growl belonged to. His horse shook his head but remained still yet._

"_You took your time." Vlad faced the pack of wolves that gathered behind him, fanned out in a semi-circle. There were ten of them. They followed a big black beast that had been closest to Vlad. He outstretched his hand that was still covered in blood and offered it to the wolf._

_Vlad smiled as the animal took few steps closer and started to lick the blood off his hand. "Are you hungry, Mira?" He patted the wolf's neck and turned back to the dead stag, opening its belly in one precise stroke. The entrails spilled and the wolves gave out howls, impatiently sidestepping. "Go on, it's yours." He stepped aside and motioned his hand towards the stag, letting the wolves rush past him in race for the best part of the meat. He watched them rip the stag apart, feasting on the meat he has given them. _

_Mira the wolf finished his meal first and came to Vlad's side carrying piece of venison in his teeth. It was the best part of the stag and he placed it before Vlad on the ground, sitting back and waiting for him to take it. Vlad sat down on the ground and placed hand on Mira's head, scratching him behind ears. "Thank you." He took the meat and bit down. The raw meat was still warm. He took few bites before giving it back to the wolf. "Here, you can have the rest." Mira took it and devoured it in mere seconds. They sat side by side for few minutes, then the wolf lied down, placing head in Vlad's lap, letting him stroke his huge head. Words weren't necessary, they understood each other perfectly. _

_As the moon rose over the clearing, Vlad remembered how he met Mira. It was three years ago, just after he got back his throne. He roamed the forest behind his castle with only his horse, no food, no one to keep him company. He stumbled upon a wolf pack. They were starved and ready to attack anything edible. The constant warring of boyars in the fields nearby left the woods void of most of the animals. And the few that remained were a hunting ground for people from nearby village._

_He dismounted his faithful steed and faced the wolves. His eyes met with the great black beast that led the pack. The wolf let out a vicious growl and started circling around him. The other wolves fanned out and waited for a signal from their leader. Vlad kept an eye contact while slowly drawing his dirk from its scabbard. Every muscle in his body responded to the danger he was facing. _

_The wolf launched at him but he managed to counter the attack. The others watched. This was a duel between their leader and the human that dared to challenge him. The moment the wolf launched at him, Vlad felt something snap into place and all his senses gained incredible clarity and speed. He _felt_ how the wolf moved, he could predict with absolute accuracy what his next step will be. He saw everything like a battle plan drawn on a piece of paper._

_They fought for half an hour, each gaining few wounds but neither willing to give up. Finally, Vlad caught a sight of a stag that just spotted them and started running away. The wolf saw it too but wouldn't back down. Finally, Vlad risked everything and threw his knife at the running stag. The animal fell immediately as the blade severed its artery. The wolves smelled the fresh blood and run after it. They haven't had proper kill for weeks. _

_Their leader stayed behind though, he was still circling Vlad who smirked at the wolf and growled, mimicking the wolf's growl from before. He mocked the wolf, dared him to come at him. Whatever the wolf thought of it, he gave a howl and ran off to the fallen stag. When Vlad thought back on it, he could swear the wolf understood and laughed at him. And thus began their friendship of sorts. Vlad managed to get back to the castle and made the forests around his castle his personal hunting area. Nobody that wished to live was allowed to enter. The wolf pack stayed and he named their leader Mira – the name he used to call his older brother Mircea when he was young._

Alucard woke up with a content sigh, his hand groping in the darkness for the familiar black fur. _"No, just a dream._" He thought. This one was among the few good ones and he hasn't had it for years. He closed his eyes again and tried to go back to that place, back to the forest behind his castle where his pack was running wild. Mira was there and so were all the other wolves. He still remembered the names he has given them and while they respected him, they remained wild and untamed.

He got up finally and looked out of the window. The sun was about to rise; he could hear the birds waking up; somewhere in the village, a bakery opened and the smell of freshly baked bread reached his nose. He inhaled and sighed, then put on his clothes and left through the window, landing on the field behind the hotel. He made his way to the bakery and bought a loaf of fresh bread, still warm from the oven. He was about to leave when his eyes fell on crumpets. He smiled and bought few of them as well as a lump of butter.

When Anderson woke up, the sun has already risen, though it couldn't be more than six. He got up, took a cold shower and left the room, wondering where the wonderful smell was coming from. He came to a hotel's dining room that also faced the fields and which French windows were now fully opened to welcome the sun. Alucard was sitting at one of the tables, his legs stretched before him. He was sipping coffee and read the old newspaper from the reception. Anderson joined him without a word.

* * *

Hello! Sorry for the long wait for an update. I was, well, busy with work and stuff. :-D Thanks for reading and as always, I welcome any comment. I know this chapter is a bit draggy, but I promise it's going to have a little more meaning later on.


End file.
